


Across the Miles

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is sent to Glasgow to help organize the archives. One night he and Jack ease the pain of their separation the best way they can. Mostly through text messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Miles

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/)**longliveianto** bingo Geographical Isolation prompt.

**Title:** Across the Miles

**Author:** [ ](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile) [ **iantojjackh** ](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)

**Summary:** Ianto is sent to Glasgow to help organize the archives. One night he and Jack ease the pain of their separation the best way they can. Mostly through text messages

**Rating:**  It's Jack and Ianto separated for a week, so NC-17ish.

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Warning:** Smut and naughty use of a teddy bear. Blame [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/) for that one. It was she who put the idea in my head.

**Notes:** Written for [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) bingo Geographical Isolation prompt.  Next in the series of the Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. The series is not posted in chronological order  [ click here ](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/15649.html) for the master list and timeline of the series.

  
  


**Across the Miles**   
  


**Captain007** : I miss you. When are you coming home?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : Aww. Just how quiet is the rift for you to be saying that?  
  


**Captain007:** Hey, I'm serious here. I really do miss you. It's cold and lonely in this big bed.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : It's cold and lonely in the deep dark night. So can you see paradise by the dashboard light, Jack?  
  


**Captain007:** Have you been drinking?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : Maybe a little. Archie is kind of funny. Smells a little weird too.  
  


**Captain007:** Like wet sheep, right?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : Yeah. You get used to it after a while. The archives here are a disaster. There is no order to them. I could be here a month at the rate I'm going.  
  


**Captain007:** There is no way I'm going to allow that to happen. Glasgow is too far away to have you stay a whole month.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : Are you going to come this weekend for a visit then? That way we can actually see each other.  
  


**Captain007:** If that means I get to see you heavenly body in person I'll be on the first flight there. The first thing I'd do when I get there would be to yell at Archie for allowing his archives to fall into such a state of disrepair.      
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : Who are you? And what have you done to Jack Harkness? I thought I'd be the first thing you did when you get here.  
  


**Captain007:** I would get the yelling over him stealing the sexiest and most talented archivist ever from me first. Then that way I can have you all to myself for two days and we would never leave the bed.   
  


**TwistedTeaBoy** : When you put it that way, sounds like an excellent plan. So, what would you do to me when you get me into bed?  
  


**Captain007:** I think if I tell you it will be too hot for your phone to handle and will melt in your hand.  
  


 **TwistedTeaBoy:** Do you know how clichéd that sounds? Why don't you try me? Talk dirty to me, Jack.  
  


**Captain007:** If you want to play that game, I'd rather we'd talk. Your voice is the best aphrodisiac ever!

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** But what if I want to send pictures? That will be difficult if we are talking. The choice is yours, Captain Caliente.

  
  


**Captain007:** Hey, what did I say about that nickname?

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Voice or pictures, Jack. What will it be?  
  
  


**Captain007:** Do I really have to make a choice as hard as that?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Depends on how fast you want to get hard. Let me make the choice for you.  
  


(Ianto sends a picture of his hip, showing off the boxers he has on)   
  


**Captain007:** Hmm. Why are you still dressed? Though, I love those silk boxers with the coffee beans on you.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I'm still working in the archives. Archie almost walked in on me with my trousers open.

  
  


**Captain007:** That could have been hot if he did. It's almost midnight. You shouldn't be working so late. It will cause wrinkles.

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Like you are one to talk. We are immortal, we don't get wrinkles.  Where are you right now?

  
  


**Captain007:** In our bed with Mr. Fuzzies.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Mr. Fuzzies? Do I even want to ask?  
  


**Captain007:** I can show you.  
  


(Jack sends a picture of a teddy bear wearing a three piece suit, sitting on his lap with Jack's erection between its short legs)   
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I'm am seriously disturbed right now and with you that takes a lot. Why do you have that bear? Where did you get it? What are you doing to that bear?  
  


**Captain007:** I needed something furry to help me sleep and usually that's your job and since Glasgow is too far for a nighttime cuddle I got Mr. Fuzzies from that store where you can make and dress your own bear in St. David's Shopping Centre. I got him a suit like the one you have too.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** And why does it look like he is using your penis as a pole to dance around?  
  


**Captain007:** I found other uses for him.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Thanks for that mental scaring. Seriously, why did you dress it like me? Do you know how many different ways of wrong that is?  
  


**Captain007:** I can just close my eyes when I have his paws around me and imagine it is you getting me off.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** You are a sick man, Jack.  
  


**Captain007:** I can make bear porn and send it to Owen. To make up for telling him about his favourite porn star.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Now that will definitely be considered harassment, sir.  
  


**Captain007:** What about if I send it to you?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I might question your sanity more than I already do.  
  


**Captain007:** Is that any way to talk to the one you claim to love?  
  


(Jack sends a picture where he his pretending to cry.)   
  


**Captain007:** See what you did to me? You are rolling eyes aren't you?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** You bet I am. Do you want me to kiss and make all better?  
  


**Captain007:** Don't tease me like that.  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Well you can imagine that I'm there and don't use Mr. Fuzzies for help. Imagine me starting at your ear and slowly making my way to your neck.  


**Captain007:** That's more like it. Continue, Mr. Jones.

  
  


**Captain007:** Ianto? Ianto, where did you go? Did you get the video I sent you?  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Sorry. Archie came in again and I decided to head to my room. If the video is of you with that bear I am making sure, you get your head examined when I get home.  
  


**Captain007:** Ignore the video. Continue where you left off. What will you do when your lips get to my neck?

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I will suck on that spot on your right shoulder where it drives you crazy until you beg me to stop.

  
  


**Captain007:** I would never beg you to stop. I love it when you do that.

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** It would be a boring night if I just made out with your neck.

  
  


**Captain007:** You have two very skilled hands as well. Now that you are in your room, what are you wearing?

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Are we going to play this game again?

  
  


**Captain007:** Last time I asked you were 5 metres from me. Now you are now over 600 kms from me. So humour me.

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I'll just send you a picture. I swear you've been such a bad influence on me.

  
  


(Ianto sends a picture of himself completely naked. Striking a suggestive pose just for Jack.)

  
  


**Captain007:** You make that sound like that is a bad thing. I have an eternity to further corrupt you. And, my love, you are nearly not hard enough. This is what you should look like.

  
  


(Jack sends a picture of an impressive erection with the tip glistening with pre-cum)

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** You are evil. What I wouldn't do to have that buried deep inside me.

  
  


**Captain007:** Just imagine it then. I get us both properly lubed up and first use two fingers to massage your prostate until Big Jack is ready for its ride. First, I'll take short, slow thrusts to tease you.

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Don't stop. Hmmm. That feels really good. FASTER! HARDER! NOW!!!!!

  
  


**Captain007:** Someone is a bit eager! I love it.

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** I've been here almost a bloody week. I really need you or normal human interaction.

  
  


**Captain007:** Then your wish is my command, Hub Master. I think it's time that I start to thrust harder and deeper as I reach in front of you and take your cock into my hand. You hard yet?

  
  


**TwistedTeaBoy:** Very. Getting close.

  
  


**Captain007:** Me too. You feel so good around me.

  
  


(Jack sends a picture of his post-coital bliss, where he has one arm on the headboard with a look of extreme smug satisfaction.)

  
  


Two minutes later, Jack's mobile rung and he picked it up quickly. The ring was unique to Ianto's number. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" 

  
  


"I'm coming home tomorrow." Ianto said in a rushed tone. Jack could not see the deep red blush spread all over his body, but Ianto was sure there was a lewd comment to be made somewhere if he could.

  
  


"Why? Not that I don't like that idea, but you said earlier it could be a month."

  
  


"I got kind of loud and Archie heard me and walked in just as I came. And he has something against masturbation." Ianto wished he could crawl into a hole and hide for a very long time. "Apparently anything else goes, but just not that. Archie said he'd finish the archives himself."

  
  


Jack did not bother to try to understand the Scot's reasoning, but at least he was getting Ianto back. "Strange man he is. See you tomorrow then and you can scream as loud as you want."

  
  


"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

  
  


"Nope, but I'm going to do my best to make you scream that loud again."


End file.
